John'Verse: Victory
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Story Six in my John'Verse. Dean and Sam have a hunt and Castiel is left to his own devices once more with John – cuteness ensues.


**Title:** Victory

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** Kripke and his associates own Castiel, Dean and Sam, I just play with them because I adore them so much.

**Rating:** PG for a few naughty words

**Warnings:** slash, domestic, kid!fic, minor cursing, adorable!Cas, awesome!Sam and kickass!Dean, fluff, schmoop, sap, a few random OFC/OMCs (not a big part of the story)

**Word Count:** 3000+

**Pairings/Characters:** Castiel/Dean, Sam, John Tabris(child OC)

**Summary:** Dean and Sam have a hunt and Castiel is left to his own devices once more with John – cuteness ensues.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is the sixth story of my John'Verse. Also please keep in mind, given his parentage John's more mature than your average five-year-old. He's also a snarky demanding little thing but in a completely adorable way. Lastly, Dean doesn't have a large physical presence but he is very much a fixture in the story. I love the end of this story. It turned out better than I expected, even if I may not be too, too pleased with the writing. Please enjoy!

John's Age: 5 years old.

**Victory**

Castiel slid the just slightly overdone grilled cheese with tomato onto the plate with much concentration. His brow furrowed in his effort. John sat at the table, watching the motions his little head cocked to the side as he followed Castiel's careful precise movements around the kitchen.

"Ketchup," Castiel remarked. Heading back to the refrigerator and pulling out the red plastic bottle. He placed it on the table with the grilled cheese and John looked up at him expectantly.

"Papa, Dad cuts it," John said.

"Right," Castiel nodded and retrieved a knife, moving to slice it straight through vertically.

"No!" John shouted, startling the angel.

"What?" Castiel asked, looking around the kitchen as if expecting a demon to crawl out of the quaint woodwork.

"Triangles!" John said, he held up his little fingers, "Four triangles."

Castiel looked between the knife and the rapidly cooling sandwich as if they were both particularly interesting objects of study. Then nodded, setting his mouth firmly and slicing the grilled cheese in two neat diagonals forming almost perfect identical triangles from the bread.

"Wow!" John's little eyes looked wide at the neat little shapes. Dad's were always crooked. "Thanks Papa!" John flashed a brilliant grin up at his father which Castiel had no choice but to smile at in return.

The Winchesters had quickly settled into their new home. It wasn't large, just a two bedroom bungalow with a finished basement where Sam slept. It was close to Bobby's and there was a nice park down the road and one of best schools in the area a twenty minute drive away. They lived too far for John to get a bus, but one of them were always available to take him to school which he attended two to three days a week depending on which week it was. (John secretly liked when it was Castiel's turn to take him to school because his father let him sleep in and they were able to get there in little more than a thought thanks to Castiel's abilities.)

Though the sleeping arrangements were taking some getting used to, more nights than not, John crawled into bed with his parents or insisted Sam sleep upstairs in his room so 'Uncle Sam wouldn't be scared by himself in the basement.' John had been surrounded consistently as he grew and was not quite comfortable with being alone at night. He was getting better though, he actually slept on his own three nights that week. Dean brought him a new bat and ball to celebrate. Speaking of…

Castiel frowned at the clock and as if on cue he heard his phone ring.

Castiel answered, "Dean."

"Yeah, hey Cas, ah… Sam and I are a bit caught up right now and can't make it back just yet," Dean's distracted voice came over the little speaker. Castiel winced as he heard a particularly loud crash in the background.

"So you gotta take Johnny to T-ball, but I promised Amanda I'd take Jayden as well so you need to take the car… Shit." A crash, a clatter and a bang, a muffled 'son of a bitch' one shotgun shot later and Dean's voice was back, "Okay Cas?"

Castiel swallowed nervously, "Yes Dean."

"See you later!" and he hung up without waiting for a response.

John had finished his grilled cheese and was staring intently at his father, his features a somewhat blank mask as he waited. It was eerily reminiscent of Castiel's own gaze at times and Cas couldn't help but smile. Then nerves shook him again.

"All right, your father will be unable to return in time to take you to your sport," Castiel said. John's face fell and he slumped a little in his chair, expecting that he would have to miss the game.

"So I will be taking you and your young friend Jayden," Castiel nodded, much less sure than he appeared to be. John looked up, a brilliant smile once more on his face as he scrambled off of the chair and launched himself into a big hug around Castiel's knees. Castiel returned the hug gently.

"I must find that identification card however," Castiel frowned and looked around the kitchen. He had been driving since John was an infant, but had not done so in some time. Dean insisted that any guy with a kid needed to learn how to drive. Castiel tried to insist in return that it was ridiculous because if there was ever an emergency warranting transportation he could get there much quicker by flying. Dean's only response had been 'carpools' which, at the time, Castiel had not understood. Now he understood them woefully well.

John padded over to the drawer where they kept odds and ends, spare screw drivers, scissors and the like and reached up, he felt around inside for a moment, his eyes just cresting over the wood and pulled out the card.

"Here," John said. Castiel blinked, took his South Dakota driver's license which proudly proclaimed him as Cass Winchester. It was one of many pieces of identification that the brothers had procured for him and also the one he used primarily when the task at hand was not related to Hunting. They figured it would be easiest if they all shared a last name.

"Right," Castiel nodded. "Keys?"

John rolled his eyes, "By the door Papa, in the bowl."

"Yes. Change for your sport," Castiel said.

John ran down the hall to change into his uniform which Dean had laid out earlier that day. When the five year old returned the t-shirt under his jersey was on backwards and his socks weren't pulled all the way up but he looked relatively put together. Castiel knelt and quickly fixed his son's shirt and socks before taking the proffered cleats and looking at them blankly. John sat on the floor and stuck his feet out.

"Help Papa," John said. "I don't quite got the bunny in the burrow yet. Dad says I'm getting better though."

"Oh, you wish me to tie your shoes," Castiel said.

John giggled, "You're so silly sometimes."

Once everything was sorted and Castiel was just about to leave the house he realized there was one more thing he needed to know.

"Where does your friend Jayden and his mother reside?" Castiel asked John. John gave a little shrug.

"Right," Castiel remarked. He debated calling Dean again but realized given the current situation the Winchesters were in that was most likely not a good idea. Castiel pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and frowned down at it. It was a new one and Dean hadn't had time to show him how to use it yet. He had no comprehension of why Dean felt that a new phone was necessary; his old one was perfectly functional. Dean had put several contacts into his address book though, if only he could find the address book.

John held out a hand, Castiel waited a beat then put the object into the boy's palm, it practically dwarfed the child's small hand. Castiel saw the strange yellow robot appear from the black screen as John awakened the phone. A few quick touches to the screen and John was holding it up to his ear.

"Hiya Ms. Lynn! Yeah, it's John. My dad's stuck at work so my father is going to drive me an' 'Den to the game. I'll put him on so you can tell him where you live, okies? Thanks Ms. Lynn!" Castiel mutely took the phone and listened to the woman prattle on for a moment before she gave Castiel the address. He assured her he didn't need directions then hung up.

John frowned as Castiel pulled on his trench coat, "Papa… you'll be weird wearing that."

"These are my clothes," Castiel replied.

"Papa, it's super hot outside, none of the other dads will be wearing big coats and suits," John huffed.

"John we hardly have time to discuss the merits of my wardrobe. Shall we?" Castiel said a little impatiently. He never really understood the Winchester's obsession with his clothing, which inevitably included his son. He did don jeans and cotton shirts occasionally but he was expected back in Heaven any day now and chose to be prepared for his return which meant he wore his customary suit more often than not. Changing now would be foolish and a waste of time. They were already running out of.

John sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just not the funny coat then, k?"

Castiel decided to concede if only to move this along before he gestured and the two left the house.

When Castiel arrived at the Lynn residence John scrambled out of his car seat and ran up to the front door ringing the doorbell. Castiel followed more sedately. A young, pretty blonde woman answered and blushed slightly when she saw Castiel.

"Wow, you must of just got back from work, huh? That's so super of you to take the boys. Dean says you're some big executive and I'm sure you're real busy so thanks so, so much. I'd take them but I have this appointment and just can't miss it. You aren't going to be too warm with that suit on? I'm so sorry!" the woman blanched. "If I'd known it would be so tight for you I would have called Jennifer she has a van you know and she could have taken the twins and John and Jayden. Oh thanks so much Mr. Winchester."

John shot Castiel a look that clearly said 'I told you so.' Castiel frowned down at his son, John stuck his tongue out.

Amanda Lynn giggled, "You two are just too cute. Dean told me how good you were with him. You guys must be like the most awesome parents ever. I wish my stupid boyfriend was better, but what can you do, huh? He loves his kid at least. I'll get Jayden. You need a car seat right? Just two shakes and I'll grab it from the garage." Amanda hollered into the house and Castiel winced at the volume.

Getting the boys to T-ball was surprisingly without incident, they talked animatedly to one another in the back seat and Cas could focus on navigating the '68 Mustang Dean had bought and restored for him. It was painted blue with a set of grey racing stripes along the hood. Cas didn't think it was very practical, Dean thought it was sex on wheels (next to his baby of course) and insisted. Dean wasn't the one who had to wrestle the car seat into the back though. Cas thought with a slightly resentful pout of how simple it was for Dean to snap John's car seat in the back of his Impala and wished that they had switched for this hunting trip like they did sometimes. Dean and Sam hadn't expected to be away for so long though.

As Cas pulled into the gravel lot he caught several sets of eyes of the surrounding parents zeroing in on him in the unfamiliar vehicle. Cas had never driven to the game before and had never come without Dean. He felt uncomfortable at all the attention and wished fervently he was somewhere else or at least had more backup then two five year olds.

John pushed at Cas's seat none too gently. He knew better than to kick at it (because of the one and only time he did that to Dean in the Impala _everyone_was uncomfortable for days after that scolding) but it still was a little annoying, "Papa! Help. We're stuck."

Castiel swung open the door of the mustang hearing the old hinges creak and pushed his seat as far forward as it could go before leaning awkwardly down into the tight space. _Damn car. Shit, no! __**Stupid **__car._ Castiel had been alongside Dean so often lately that he was beginning to pick up some of his speaking habits once more (as he tended to do with extended visits) and sometimes forgot that he could actually damn things. Castiel felt his grace shift uncomfortably and sent a silent prayer of apology to the Heavens.

After careful moments of navigating his slender though fairly tall form into the back seat he managed to unclip the five point safety harness first on John's seat and then wrestle with the unfamiliar clip on Jayden's seat before he managed to release the children. Castiel backed out just in time to not get knocked over by two rambunctious balls of suppressed energy.

Castiel heard the screams and shouts behind him, the loud calls of concerned or angry parents, the squawking of the seagulls even though the closest lake was miles away and longed for the silent comfort of Heaven… Or Dean's arms which was basically Heaven anyway. Castiel quirked a smile fondly and John gave him a funny look before rolling his eyes. Then very abruptly John held up his arms in the universal 'pick me up' gesture and confused but concerned at the same time, Castiel obeyed instantly.

John stuck his little tongue out the side of his mouth and narrowed his eyes in deep concentration. The expression was so very much like Dean that Castiel found himself hugging his son tight to his chest convulsively. John allowed the attention before his little fingers began undoing the messy knot of Castiel's tie and carefully popping the second button. Castiel blinked. John held the tie in a small fist.

"You can let me down now," John said patiently. Castiel complied and blinked once again.

"Open the door Papa," John said pointedly. Castiel blinked twice and slid the key into the lock pulling open the car door that he had shut moments before. John scrambled in and placed the tie on the front passenger seat.

"Jacket Papa," John instructed, holding out his small arms. Castiel blinked three times and handed the item of clothing over. "Now, untuck your shirt."

"J—" Castiel began.

"Come on, Papa," John interrupted employing the same fondly aggrieved tone Dean often did. John had gently set the jacket over the passenger seat with the tie and scrambled back out of the car, he had to use both arms and his full weight to close the heavy steel after hitting the lock. Castiel's shirt hung loose and wrinkled around his hips. John stood with his arms crossed frowning at it. In an instant the wrinkles relaxed and it looked none the worse for wear.

Castiel's blinked this time was sheer surprise, "Did you do that on pur—"

"Huh," John interrupted and shrugged. "Cool… Papa! T-ball!"

The little boy squealed in delight as he ran towards the field and suddenly he was just like every other five year old on the small diamond. Not miniature caretaker, life-coach and human-enforcer. Not incredibly powerful celestial being. Not supervisor and fashion consultant, and Castiel could only shake his head in fond amusement. This child's ability to change perspective and transform at the slightest provocation was awe-inspiring. He was so sure, so adaptable and so remarkably human and he was part Castiel's. At the sight of the remarkable little boy that he shared with Dean, near overwhelming joy encompassed the angel and he felt his eyes burn absurdly and his throat tighten fractionally and wished very, very much for Dean in that moment. Castiel forced a cough from his throat and swallowed.

"Are you all right?" a small pretty brunette asked ushering her children ahead of her: two boys, one older, one still a baby just learning to walk. Both had dark messy hair and light sparkling eyes. Castiel looked at them warmly and thought of the Winchesters. Castiel nodded.

"Sam! Don't go too far," the woman called to the older boy and Castiel chuckled.

"Come on Teeny-Deany," she held the small chubby fists of the baby watching him carefully put one little foot in front of the other.

"Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked amused.

"Yeah," the woman laughed low and tinkling a blush staining her cheeks. "Samantha was my husband's mother's name so I named the older one after her, and…" she laughed again her blush deepening. "I read these books when I was younger by this guy named Carver Edlund? And it was about these two brothers who had this wonderful relationship and I thought maybe… It would bring them good luck. Is that stupid?"

Castiel shook his head and sent the woman a rare smile, "On the contrary, I think they are truly blessed for those two to be their namesakes."

"You know the books?" her eyes lit up.

"Yes, I am… a big fan," Castiel smiled a secret smile and he knew she got the impression there was an inside joke there somewhere but didn't seem offended.

She paused scooping down to easily lift her tottering child and rested him on her hip. Hands free the boy immediately stuck a fist in his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Are you sure you're all right?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I was just having one of those startling moments of fatherhood," Castiel replied.

She winked, "Gotcha. See you around!"

Yes the boys were truly blessed, for Sam and Dean were two of the most amazing humans Castiel had ever met. Seemingly fearless, beautiful and selfless to a fault and Castiel was honoured to be a part of their family. Honoured to _possess_ part of their family in the bond and the child he shared with Dean. Castiel sent a silent blessing to the woman and her boys so they may live a rich life. He watched her chase the baby ahead of her, both woman and child giggling.

"Hey," a voice warm and familiar rolled down Castiel's spine he turned and smiled as Dean approached. Sam followed close behind and shot Cas a grin and a wave.

"Hello," Castiel said and in an unusual moment of public display wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him warmly.

After they both pulled away Cas was greeted by Dean's low chuckle, "What was that for?"

"I love you," Cas said simply. "Let's go, John is going to be up to strike the small ball off the rubber stick soon. I'm certain he will get a… 'Home Run'." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the field.

"You look good," Dean, standing close at his back murmured in his ear.

"You have your son to thank for that," Castiel replied.

"Well I certainly will," Dean answered.

"Guys! Come on! John's running the bases! I think he'll make it all the way Home!" Sam's voice called from across the grass and Dean and Cas, hands still laced picked up their pace to see their son's victory.

**End**


End file.
